1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector, and more particularly to a windshield wiper blade protector.
2. Description of Related Art
The wiper blade for a car windshield usually speedily hardens and deteriorates due to the high-temperature of the windshield caused by sunshine because the wiper blade always presses against the windshield of the car. Consequently, a windshield wiper blade protector to lift the wiper blade off the windshield to prevent the wiper blade from speedily stiffening and deteriorating has been marketed.
With reference to FIG. 5, the conventional windshield wiper blade protector (40) in accordance with the prior art comprises a clamp (41) and a support (42). The clamp (41) clamps a bracket (51) of a wiper (50) with a wiper blade (52). One end of the support (42) is pivotally connected to the clamp (41), and the other end is free to press against the surface of the windshield to force the clamp (41) away from the windshield to cause the wiper blade (52) to lift off the surface of the windshield.
With reference to FIG. 6, a torsion spring (43) is mounted between the clamp (41) and the support (42). A slot (411) is defined in one side of the clamp (41), and a protrusion (44) is formed on the support (42) to be selectively locked in the slot (411) in the clamp (41). The torsion spring (43) is twisted to store a restitution force when the protrusion (44) is locked in the slot (411) in the clamp (41). The protrusion (44) is removed from the slot (411) and moved laterally and upwardly to prevent the protector (40) from contacting the windshield when the wiper (50) is in use. The user must manually turn the support (42) to twist the torsion spring (43) and lock the protrusion (44) in the slot (411) after the wiper (50) has been used.
However, if the user forgets to twist the support (42) and lock the protrusion (44) in the slot (411), the conventional wiper protector (40) becomes useless because the wiper blade (52) presses against the windshield whether the wiper (50) is used or not. The conventional windshield wiper protector (40) needs to be altered advantageously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional windshield wiper blade protector (40).
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved windshield wiper blade protector that prevents the wiper blade from damage due to high temperature of the windshield caused by sunshine.
To achieve the objective, the windshield wiper blade protector in accordance with the present invention includes a protection actuating assembly connected to the wiper and a stationary lifting arm attached to the windshield. A roller is pivotally mounted on the top of the stationary lifting arm and an inclined drive plate is attached to the protection actuating assembly. The protection actuating assembly and the wiper blade will be lifted up when the wiper is moved to the original position as the inclined drive plate rides up on the roller.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.